


John's Wedding

by didnt_survive_twist_and_shout



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout/pseuds/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout
Summary: Yes, I found this on Pinterest. God, you gotta love that place. Anywhoo, I wrote something and decided to put it here.Love you guys.-E





	John's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I found this on Pinterest. God, you gotta love that place. Anywhoo, I wrote something and decided to put it here.
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> -E

Sherlock waited for Mary to say her words. The simple, 'I do' that would change everything. Sherlock knew her vows by heart and the moment she said it, a whisper fell from his lips, 'I do'. Attention was now on John, and Sherlock felt his chest constrict. John was going to say it. His, 'I do'. But he was standing there, in front of both Mary and Sherlock **  
**

He waited, and John slowly turned towards Sherlock. His brow was creased, and Sherlock's stomach did a flip.

"You-you do?"John voiced. Sherlock's eyes widened, and fear passed over Mary's features. Sherlock swallowed, but his mouth was dry now. Murmurs were sounding through the wedding room. Sherlock gave a quick nod, hopping that maybe, John wouldn't see it.

A small gasp escaped from John's mouth, and Sherlock's eyes were drawn to John's lips. He flicked his gaze from John's lips, to his eyes. Sherlock could see John's hands fidgeting at his sides. Sherlock wanted to comfort him. Hold him. People were now questions aloud to what was happening. "John." the low, sweet voice sounded, and suddenly everyone quieted. John turned to Mary.

Mary gave a sad smile to him, touch her hand to his arm, and took a step back, hiking her dress up a bit, so she could move more easily. "You never loved me, not really anyways," her voice was light, no anger or resentment was hidden. John turned back to Sherlock. He saw John swallow. "Sherlock?" John's voice was rough.

"John." it wasn't a question. It was a statement. John rushed suddenly, and Sherlock leaned in, and then John's mouth was on his. Hot and wet and demanding. John's fingers knotted in Sherlock's hair, his fingers tightening. Sherlock leaned in, deepening the kiss.

He pushed his tongue forward, and John's mouth gave way. And then Sherlock tasted John. The tea he'd made this morning. Herbal Berries. But he tasted solely of John. Just John. Sherlock pulled away a bit, and John caught at Sherlock's bottom lip, nipping at it. A moan reverberated though Sherlock's chest. And then they both pulled away at the same time.

Both realizing they were still at John's wedding. The wedding. Sherlock's eyes widened, and he looked to Mary. A large grin was on her face, her eyes alight. And then he risked a glance to the guests. He spotted Mrs. Hudson, a proud look on her face. Others look plainly confused. Some angry. But most happy. "I supposed that mean's that different vows are in order?"

John looked at Sherlock, and a smile appeared on Sherlock's face. The first true one he'd seen from Sherlock in months. "Yes." the words came from John's mouth, and Sherlock's eyes glistened. Sherlock tuned out everything but one. John. He smiled even harder when John said, "I do," looking at Sherlock like he was John's world.

And Sherlock felt like he truly belonged. Like he was loved the moment he spoke, "I do." And he knew right then: He was never, EVER, going to leave John. And nothing was going to hurt him. Because he loved John. And John loved him

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.
> 
> Leave Kudos.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> -E


End file.
